A Little Advice& Some Fun Can Go A Long Way
by cuhmeel
Summary: Mochi, a cemetery visit, crazy speeches, and some animal noises? Must be time for George and Melany's wedding! Second in the series.


**I would just like to thank Jenine, aka juhninja, for writing Jenine's speech. Read her stories, yeah? :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Melany, Jenine, and Ginny were roaming in a place that they were least expected to be, a muggle super market.

"Tell me, why are we here again?" Ginny asked, looking around her new surroundings.

"Well, Hermione is pregnant. And when women are pregnant, they tend to crave things," Jenine explained.

"Yeah, I knew all that. But why are we here?" she asked again.

"Because, Gin, the thing she's craving for right now is this," Melany said when she came back with a box in hand.

"What's mochi?" she said, examining the box.

"Mochi, my friend, is this dessert that has ice cream. It's so yummy," Melany said.

"Well I heard ice cream, so that's all that convinced me to try it," the redhead replied.

"Hey, Mel, did you get my chocolate ones?" Jenine asked, anxiously.

"Yup, two boxes, too. Along with vanilla, strawberry and, my personal favorite, coffee."

"Yes!" she replied excitedly.

"So is that all we need then?" Ginny asked.

The other two nodded before getting in line to pay for the treats.

When they arrived in the burrow, they found the others waiting in the living room having small talk.

"Aunties!" Teddy said as he ran up to hug them all.

"Hey there, Ted," Jenine said, picking him up, "How are you today?"

"Pretty good. What's that Aunt Mela has?" he said as they sat down with the others.

"My mochi!" Hermione said, excitedly.

"What's mochi?" Draco asked, confused.

"All you have to know, dear, is that it has ice cream in it," Jenine explained.

"Okay, I'm trying it," he said.

"Did someone say ice cream?" two voices said from the hallway.

"Yup, we were just about to have some," Melany said as the twins sat on either side of her, "Closed up the shop early?"

"His idea," Fred answered, "Apparently he misses his fiancé after just one hour."

Melany blushed as someone, most likely Blaise, coughed out, "Whipped."

Ginny slapped his arm and gave him a death stare before he muttered a sorry.

"So about that ice cream," George said, breaking the akwardness.

"Oh right, we were just about to have some," His girlfriend replied before looking in the plastic bag.

"There should be two boxes of chocolate, coffee, vanilla, and strawberry," Jenine finished.

"Okay, who took the othe box of strawberry?" Melany said looking around.

"Sorry," Hermione said, with a piece in her hand, "I tried to wait but you guys kept on talking and I couldn't resist."

"It's okay, 'Mione. You're pregnant so we understand," Ginny said.

"So if I took a box, would you be understanding?" Blaise asked.

Ginny snorted and said, "Well you aren't pregnant and I doubt you'll ever be. Unless there's something your not telling me."

"So I take that as a no?" he asked before she shook her head.

"Alright enough with the chitchat," Jenine started, "I want my mochi now!"

Everyone laughed a Melany passed a box of chocolate to her.

They all tried different flavors, and the new tasters loved it.

"Remind me to get more of these," Fred said after swallowing a vanilla one.

"What's your favorite flavor?" Jenine asked Draco.

"You," he said, trying not to laugh.

"Ew, perv!" she said before slapping his arm hard.

"I was kidding, woman!" he said, rubbing his arm, "I would have to say chocolate."

"Hooray, another chocolate lover!" she said before kissing his arm. " Is that better?"

"As much as I would like to say yes, not really," he teased.

Jenine stuck his tongue out at him before going back to the ice cream treats.

"So, Mel, George, wedding is almost in a month. Started planning yet?" Hermione asked.

"We've done a few things here and there, but nothing major," the girl replied.

"Well you better start now so that you won't be stressed out as much when the time comes. We learned that the hard way," Harry said.

"We have the location for the wedding and everything, which is here," George started, "I mean it's the first that came in mind and plus mom wanted it that way."

"So one down," Jenine said.

"And about a billion more other things to go," Ginny finished.

"Thanks for the encouragement, guys," Melany said, sighing.

"Well my advice would just have to be do as much as you can with the time you have. And at the end, you'll turn out just fine," Hermione said, trying to make her feel better.

"And keep dear old Ronnie away from the champagne, unless you want another drunken karaoke night," Fred teased.

"I'm right here, you know!" the redhead replied as everyone laughed.

"I know, which makes it even more funny," his older brother said, laughing harder.

The group then continued to eat their mochi for the rest of the afternoon.

As the month passed by, Melany followed Hermione's advice and did as much as she can in order to prepare for the wedding. And to her relief, she did not have as much to deal with when the time came close.

Two days before the wedding, Melany apparated to her mother's grave. To her surprise, she already found a coated figure in front of the tombstone.

"What are you doing here?" she asked her father, Sirius Black.

"I could be asking you the same thing. Don't you have a wedding to plan?" he asked back, smiling.

"Well surprisingly, dad, I already got everything covered," she said, proudly.

"My daughter, the infamous procrastinator, actually finished something early?" he asked, trying to look shocked.

"You're one to talk," she teased.

"See that Anne? You're daughter just insulted me," he said to the grave.

"Well I get it from the best!"

"Me?"

She snorted and said, "No, I was talking about mom."

"Figures," he said before they both became silent for a moment.

"I still miss her, you know," he continued.

"Why wouldn't you? I mean, she was your wife after all."

"I know. I just feel like I don't show it enough."

"You don't have to. I think she would just wanted us to live our lives to the fullest. Following that would be enough for her," she said.

"Now you sound more like the parent than I do, here," he said, smiling.

"Don't I always?" she teased.

"Yeah, well, I think we should go back now. I'm sure you have some things to do," he replied.

Melany agreed and they said their final goodbyes before leaving the graveyard with a pop.

The day of the wedding finally arrived and George was found in his room pacing back and forth.

When Fred entered, he looked at his brother in confusion before saying, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm thinking."

"About what? And you don't need to pace while you think," he replied before grabbing his brother by the arm and sitting him down on the bed.

"Stuff. And I'm pacing because I feel rather jumpy right now," he said before standing up.

Fred thought for a moment before chuckling and saying, "You're nervous, aren't you?"

"How is that funny?"

"It's funny because there's nothing to be nervous about!"

"Easy for you to say," he muttered.

"Oh come on, Forge, think about it what is there to be nervous about? She already said yes to your proposal. What makes you think she'll say no now?"

"It's not that. It's the fact that I might mess up. Like I might say something wrong or I just blackout," he said before he stopped pacing.

"First of all, nobody's perfect, so it's okay if you say something wrong. And second, that just shows you have no confidence in yourself. Come on, Georgie, build some confidence."

George thought for a moment before saying, "You're right. I just need to build more confidence. You know, I'm glad that I picked you for best man."

"Did you have a choice? I mean I am your twin and all," he said.

"Well I could've picked Ron. Or better yet, Percy," he teased as he opened the door so that they can step out.

"You wouldn't dare," Fred replied as they left they would.

"Yeah, I wouldn't," his twin replied, laughing.

"There you guys are! We're about to start now," Harry said.

"Oh calm down, Boy-Who-Didn't-Die-Yet. Old Georgie here just needed some calming down. I'm sure you can relate," Fred said as they lined up.

"Yeah, yeah," Harry said, annoyed.

The wedding procession walked in smoothly, the bridesmaids in their simple black and white sleeveless dresses.

The ceremony progressed smoothly and nicely, and to George's delight, he didn't mess up one bit.

During dinner, Melany whispered in George's and said, "So it's all set up then?"

He nodded before saying, "All we have to do is wait after the toast to see the results."

"Good. And to think we would do this at our own wedding. People won't even expect it," she said excitedly.

"Which makes it even better," he said before kissing her on the cheek.

After a moment, Fred stood up and cleared his throat, which made everyone silent.

"Hello. My name is Fred Weasley and if you don't know already, I am the groom's twin. But you'd have to be either completely blind or stupid to not know that."

"Fred," Mrs. Weasley warned from the crowd.

"Sorry, mum. Anyway, I just want to come up here to say congrats to you, George, for getting a good one. Mela, I don't know about you."

"Fred," Mrs. Weasley said, along with George.

"Just kidding. He's an awesome guy. I mean, look at me! Of course, I'm probably five times better. Or ten," he continued.

"Fred!" they said louder.

"Right. Well congrats to both of you and a toast to a long life. But please wait to drink after the maid of honor, Jenine Potter, speaks. And that goes to you, Ron."

"I have butterbeer!" Ron said, pointing to his glass.

"Good. Well, take it away, Jenine," Fred said, motioning for Jenine to come forward.

Jenine stood from her chair and cleared her throat loudly. When the action brought no one's attention, she climbed onto her chair, cupped her hands around her mouth like a blow horn, and shouted "Shut up and look over here!"

Once she was satisfied with the weird looks, laughter, and full attention from the audience, she jumped onto the table. "Hopefully this thing is stable and I don't fall off. Enjoy the show if I do, though!" She walked across the tables semi-carefully over the plates and cups. "Sorry. Excuse me! Woops! My bad," she said. She laughed and waved her wand to clear the table.

"Hey I wasn't finished with that!" cried Ron from the other end of the table.

"Tough cookies, Ron," she replied. She stuck her tongue at him. "Eat more later, I have a speech to deliver!"

He gave her a sour look. "Knock it off, Ron!" called Ginny. "Let her speak." He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms like a child. Jenine smiled at the crowd.

"Well, now that all of the _children_ are finished with their temper tantrums, I would like to give a speech on behalf of Melany and George. After all, we _are_ here for a reason. The biggest reason being hearing me talk!" she said with a big, cheesy grin. The audience laughed and she continued. "Okay, seriously now. You've enjoyed the wedding, the festivities, and the food. It's time for the boring part of any family gathering; speeches! I'll try to make mine as monotonous and long as possible."

She took out a piece of paper from the heel of her shoe and unfolded it. Jenine cleared her throat and looked at the happy couple. "Melany and I met during the first year of Hogwarts so many years ago. We were polite and made small talk in class, but that was mainly it. One day, we got paired up in Charms and we quickly became inseparable. Melany was always a clever one. She was hilarious, and pranked people that would have made the famous Weasley twins proud. (This obviously worked, seeing the predicament George and Melany are in today.)"

"I always made sure I was never the victim of her pranks. We shared a love for reading, murder stories, medical mysteries, coffee ice cream, and muggle music. We just clicked. I'm proud to say that we have been best friends for nine years, and I've loved every minute of it. She's stuck with me through thick and thin, hot and cold, morning breath and all, and I've done the same for her. I'm so glad that she's finally got a man to hold, and I'm even happier that he isn't half bad." She looked at George and he stuck his tongue out at her. "So congratulations, Melany! I love you, and use protection. "

Jenine jumped down from the table as the audience clapped and gave her best friend a hug. She jumped back onto the table and looked at George. "And George! Since your twin brother there attempted but failed miserably at saying this, I'll say it. You're a great guy, you're like a brother to me, like all 6 Weasley male offspring are, and you've got yourself a great catch. So cheers to them!"

She jumped off the table with an army salute, hugged George and walked back to her seat.

As soon as people took a drink, the just married couple looked anxiously where Ginny, Ron, Blaise, and Draco sat.

"When will it start to kick in?" she asked the redhead.

"As soon as they open their mouths," he said, excitedly.

"Good jo-WOOF," Draco started to Jenine before covering his mouth.

"You oka-OINK," Blaise said before covering his mouth as well.

"What's goi-," Ginny said before crowing like a rooster.

"In Merlin's na-MOO," Ron said.

"Well would you look at that," Jenine started, "The bitch, porky, the cock, and the heffer!"

Everyone laughed as the four broke out into a series of their animal noises.

"I think it's time for our getaway," George whispered before the couple quietly snuck out

"Who did it?" Remus asked from the next table.

Tonks looked around before smiling and saying, "None other than the married couple themselves."

Everyone looked to where they were siting only to find two empty chairs.

"We'll-MOO- surely get-MOO-revenge," Ron managed to say.

The couple were still laughing as they managed to sneak away.

"So Melany," George started, trying to sound like a reporter, "How does it feel to be a Weasley?"

She thought for a moment before saying, "Eh, nothing really feels any different."

His face dropped before he said, "Really?"

She rolled her eyes before saying, "Wow, you're George Weasley and you don't know how to take a joke? How sad."

"Fine, I'll ask again," he said clearing his throat, "Mrs. Melany, how does it feel to finally become a Weasley?"

She smiled before saying, "It feels wonderful."

With that, the newly weds locked lips for a moment before going back to the party, anticipating what kind of punishment they had to face.

* * *

**So what'd you guys think? Review please! It'll make me happy(:**


End file.
